My Son of Neptune
by Robyn S. Mockingbird
Summary: Percy wakes up to find a girl holding a sword to his neck. While she interrogates him with the sword at his throat  he discovers that he just knows his name and has an affinity with seemingly random words this girl says... But how is he here? And why...
1. Hate Percy Day

By no standards was he having a good day... at least he _thought_ this was one of his worst... considering his memory stretched back a whole 30 minutes, it was kind of hard to tell.

Then again, even if he spent his days waking up in fields with no idea where he was, who he was, or where he came from, this couldn't be a good day.

It all started when he woke up in the middle of a field with a girl pointing a sword at his neck. Sure, she was pretty... but a SWORD? What had he ever done to her! And that's when he realized he had no idea who she was, where they were, or who_ he_ was! All he could remember was that his name was Percy and some fuzzy memories... many of a beautiful girl with striking grey eyes...

He snapped out of it when the girl demanded- not asked, _demanded_- "What are you doing here?"

By the fierce look on her face, Percy decided to simply tell the truth, you know- less deadly, "I don't have any idea..." and when she gave him a look that clearly said, 'I'm not amused', he continued hastily, "Honestly! I don't have a clue where I am, where I should be... heck, I don't even know _who _I am!"

The girl just tossed her short dark hair over her shoulder in disdain and said, "Why, on Olympus, would we believe _you_." The girl spat the 'you' just to emphasize her point, "For all we know, you could be a spy, or a traitor, or a monster."

Percy just sat there glaring up at her, but, for some strange reason, a few words had stood out... The question was, why would 'Olympus', 'spy', and 'monster' stand out the most and seem to connect to his past?Unless there was some restaurant called 'Olympus' where his favorite dish was the 'monster spy and casserole', it couldn't be good...

"The least you could do is tell me your name so you're not 'random dark-haired chick who hates me and doesn't think I can be trusted'" he muttered, just loud enough for her to hear, "... maybe I'll nickname you something..." Then, he shot up. "I got it!" he suddenly cried, "You're name from now on shall be... crazy chick! No... you gotta give me something to work with here other than the fact that you think I'm dangerous... it's not exactly helping with the nicknaming process..."

The girl just stood there in shock, wondering, _ What in Pluto is up with this kid?_. She decided that her best answer would be reached if she voiced her opinions. "What in Pluto is up with you? I hold a gladius at your throat and you start talking about what to _call_ me? You must be mad!"

The boy just looked at her funny and said, "Not _Pluto_, Hades. Are you sure that _I'm_ the mad one? Who, in the name of Poseidon, calls the gods by their _Roman_ names?"

It was her turn to look at him funny, then she turned and talked to the bush... literally. "Come on out! I don't think he'll hurt us unless insanity is contagious!"

"Yeah, _you're_ talking to a bush and _I'm_ the insane one..." he muttered again, but this time added something that struck her as odd, "Dryads don't even like familiar people in their territory too much... why would they come out and confront me? Even though I'm not the one with the freaky looking sword..."

Then, he got his answer as to why she was talking to the local foliage... There were even more random people who hated him and didn't think he could be trusted! What was this? Hate Percy day?

A/N:Here you go AthenaKidd. Sorry about the mistakes... I'm kinda new at this but I appreciated the constructive criticism(sorta). I changed what I knew was pretty weak and I hope you continue to review! I don't think I'm the best judge of whether or not this is any good(I'm just a little bit biased. lol :P) Thanks (gotta love the name!) for the review! It meant a lot (Yay! I got two reviews! It's a miracle! Better some than none, though...)


	2. Meet the Bush People

**Chapter 2: Meet the Bush People**

"You sure he's unarmed, Rey?" asked the first boy who came out. He was muscular and a little over built, but Percy couldn't help thinking he was a coward...

"Of course I'm sure, Bobby!" said the dark-haired girl(who apparently had a name other than 'random dark-haired chick who hates me and doesn't think I can be trusted' or 'crazy chick'... apparently they all called her Rey...)

"You never know..." the boy named Bobby muttered, "Jason had a concealed weapon..."

The girl now dubbed 'Rey' gave Bobby a murderous look as she started forward muttering about how dead he was, until a pretty girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes stepped up and said, "What are we going to do about him?" Yeah, _great_ way to save Bobby, get all the attention on the kid who doesn't have a clue what's going on!

"'Him' has a name you know..." muttered Percy, "Or, at least, _part_ of a name..."

"What is it?" asked a young girl with curious gray eyes, who probably was only 12 or 13. "What's your name and how do you know it if you don't have a clue who you are?" It sounded innocent enough, but he could have sworn he had heard suspicion in it...

Percy gave her a glare that quite clearly showed his dislike at being drawn in again. She simply shrugged, so Percy said, "Percy... I'm Percy... dunno the rest, sorry."

This 'Rey' shot him a withering look and said, "I'm starting to get sick of this 'amnesia' act."

When Percy heard the disdain in her voice his hand moved unconsciously to his pocket, and she took it as a challenge... Why reaching for his pocket is challenge is beyond me...

"What are you doing?" she cried, pulling her sword from its sheath where she had put it when calling the others over.

Percy just got a cocky look in his eyes as he pulled out a... pen? She pulled her sword out all the way to respond to his challenge, but knew that this wouldn't take long...

Little did she know that Percy was thinking the same thing... about it not taking long. He confidently uncapped the pen to revel a three foot long celestial bronze sword. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was wondering, "What the heck am I doing?" But at this point he was relying solely on instinct, then again, he didn't have much else to rely on at the moment. Rey looked shocked at the sight of the sword, but simply ignored the cries from her fellows saying, "I thought you said he was unarmed?" and proceeded to tear Percy to bits... the problem? It was kinda impossible because... he was better. Probably even better than Jason...

She had thought that this would be an easy battle won, but was greatly mistaken. Every lunge- he dodged, every feint- anticipated, every block pushed to the breaking point... Reyna, the second best swordsman her camp had, was being beaten and beaten _bad_ by a random guy who apparently remembered nothing from his life previous to this... Once she was thoroughly humiliated and knocked to the ground with Percy holding both of their weapons, Percy dropped her sword, capped his own, and... offered to help her up?

Rey just pushed his hand to the side and stood on her own, grabbing her sword on the way up.

He gave her an encouraging look and said, "Wow... you're good."

She opened her mouth to send him a snappy remark, when she realized that he _meant_ it. "I still lost..." she muttered, turning away.

Percy just looked at her funny and said, "That doesn't mean that you aren't good. I'm just better. I'm probably better than the rest of your 'bush crew' too." He finished with a smile and Reyna could feel the corners of her mouth itching to pull up, but she resisted the urge.

"Well you've obvious had some kind of training. We need to get you to Lupa."

"Prisoner or guest?" asked the girl with hazel eyes.

"Can you guys at least tell me your names so it's not 'curious gray-eyed girl'," Percy pointed to the girl who looked about 12 and had brought him to attention so Rey wouldn't kill Bobby, "'big muscled coward'," he got quite a few odd looks when he pointed out Bobby, "'hazel eyed girl', and Rey/'random dark-haired chick who hates me and doesn't think I can be trusted'... I may like nicknames as much as, if not more than, the next guy but even _I_ know that's a bit extreme... Besides! You know my name! Why shouldn't I know yours?"

Rey just rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, I'm Reyna, my friends call me Rey, you are not allowed to call me Rey."

The well muscled guy just said, "Bobby..." and started muttering about how he wasn't a coward.

"I'm Hazel." simply said the girl with hazel eyes and long dark hair.

The gray eyed girl studied him curiously, like he was just another puzzle waiting to be solved, and said, "I'm Maddy. Anyone who calls me Madeline is dead or wishes that Pluto would take them."

"Hades." Percy automatically corrected. The girl said nothing, but scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion.

"Okay, everyone!" called Reyna to restore some order. "We need to get back to camp! Since we are unaware of his intentions he will be our prisoner until Lupa passes her judgment! Fall in!"

Percy's hands were quickly bound and he was pushed forward, "Great way to treat a guest with no memory, guys. I can't wait to see how you treat me at the Christmas Party..." Percy was jabbed between the shoulder blades, but he barely felt a thing... more like tickling than anything...


	3. Meet the Wolf

**Chapter 3: Meet the Wolf**

After they finally got to the Roman camp(apparently the 'Roman Academy', but considering how hospitable they had been... he had a right to not really care) Percy was brought immediately to some weird looking cave. Inside it actually was quite nice and suddenly he could hear Apollo muttering, "I'm thinking a cave in the hills, with torches and a big purple curtain over the entrance... really mysterious. But inside, a totally decked-out pad with a game room and one of those home theater systems."

"Hello, Lupa." said Reyna, bowing out of respect for the she-wolf in front of her. "We have brought a prisoner. He is quite skilled in combat... he... ugh... he defeated me... but he claims to have no memories of who he is or where he came from other than his name... Percy..."

Lupa gave him an amused look and quickly shifted to a mortal-like state.

"You realize that you beat the second-best swordsman in this camp, Perseus." Lupa gave him an expectant look... like she was waiting for something.

"I go by Percy." he said simply, and he could almost sense Reyna face-palming at being beaten by him. "But really? She's the second-best? She has the build for a knife-wielder or a short-range archer, not really a swordsman."

Reyna gave him a surprised look, in fact, she _did_ enjoy using a knife or bow more, but had to use a sword for more practice.(**A/N:Can't have them being stuck unprepared, now can we?**)

Lupa had an appraising look on her face when she answered, "Yes, in fact, Reyna is normally an archer or uses her knife when too close... but how did you know that?"

Percy had a completely innocent look on his face and said, "Her build. She doesn't have the proper stance or stamina for someone who normally uses a sword. For her build she would be best suited to, like, hiding in trees whilst using a short-range bow or, if actually on the field, probably a medium length knife. A short one would expose her too much and she doesn't have the agility for that and a long one would throw her more off balance, and considering her average stance isn't suited to the extra throw, she wouldn't be able to handle it as well as a mid-length one which would get her the best of both with lessened draw-backs of the two..."

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy other than Lupa who said, "So it is true..." under her breath, like she didn't really feel they needed to know.

"Holy Mars..." said Bobby, who was growing a little respect for him simply do to the fact that he knew weapons, "How did you know all of that? I'm the best armor-master at the camp and I barely followed you! Short-range bow? What is that?"

Percy gave him a strange look, "Ares, not Mars. What does it sound like? It's just smaller and more hand-held. It takes quite a bit of skill to handle one, but is much more accurate than a long-range and can handle smaller arrows which makes notching easier. I'm a horrible archer to begin with, but I can handle short-range much better than long... but that's not exactly saying much... do you guys not use them much or something?"

"You realize that you remembered that you are a horrible archer, correct?" Maddy said.

Percy's eyes widened. "Holy Poseidon!" he cried, "I did! Yahoo-wait! I only remembered what I was bad at! That's no fair!"

"Did you just swear by Poseidon?" asked Maddy.

"Of course I did! Who else do I swear by? Well, other than Hades... Zeus... Athena... okay so there's a lot of others... what's so different about swearing by Poseidon?" Percy asked, confused.

Hazel shot him a concerned look and said, "Because they died out... the Romans are the only ones left... and good riddance."

Percy wanted to say something to defend them, but something held him back. Unfortunately, this still only held him a second before he felt his temper take over. "What do you mean?" he heard himself crying, "They didn't die out! Why would we need the Roman ones anyways? What do you mean by 'good riddance'? They may not be perfect, but neither are mortals, demi-gods or any other immortals for that matter!"

Then, he saw the Roman campers staring at him in shock and Lupa just shook her head like she had expected this... had been waiting for it...

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" he asked, unnerved by their silence.

Maddy looked at her fellows and, realizing it was up to her to be diplomatic, said, "Uh...(**A/N:Yeah, very intelligent for a daughter of Minerva, right?**) You spoke in another language, Percy... We haven no idea what you just said... well... I think I caught immortal in there..." She looked almost embarrassed at the fact that they didn't understand what he had said.

Percy blushed a little, then seemed to really take in what the words meant. "W-what do you mean? How could I have spoken in another language? It felt as natural as- if not more so than- English..."

"Lupa?" Reyna had only a hint of concern in her voice, as if she didn't really care at all(**A/N:Fine, she probably didn't... but it's not **_**my**_** fault! I only wrote her! And made her say that... fine, it's **_**my**_** fault... happy?**), "What does that mean?"

For some odd reason, the she-wolf seemed to be enjoying herself. "Do _you_ know, Perseus?"

"How many times must I tell you that it's Percy? And... I think it was Greek..."

"What are you talking about?" cried Maddy. "I fluently speak Greek and didn't catch a word of that other than 'immortals'..."

"Not current Greek." Lupa smiled warmly at Percy as if accepting him, "Ancient. You all, however, do not need to know anymore at the current time. Hazel? If you will, please show Percy around and get him settled in the Mercury cabin. Oh, and make sure he has a little basic knowledge, he's going to be an outcast from the start- can't have him pushed any farther away, now can we?"

"Of course, Lupa." Hazel said, shooting odd looks at Percy. "Come on, there's only about two hours before dinner and I have a lot to show you."

"Alright." Percy said, not even looking at the others besides a quick searching glance at Lupa. She still seemed to be really enjoying herself... What was so fun about watching him make a fool of himself? It's like he's his own reality show! This episode must be called 'Meet the Wolf'!


	4. Let's Tour the Academy Yeahreal fun

.**Chapter 4: Let's Tour the Academy!(Yeah... **_**real**_** fun)**

After Hazel led Percy outside she said, in a bored monotone, "This is the Roman Academy, the only place in the world for demi-gods like us to train. We need all the training we can get, especially if we have a strong scent. Once we get old enough to cause damage, say thirteen or so, monsters start coming after us because our scent becomes stronger. Most demigods are dropped off here at about six or seven... some of the earliest are about four or five. You've already seen Lupa's cave. She's everything here to us... teacher, instructor, she tells us who gets what jobs, punishments, basically she runs the entire place and makes sure everything runs smoothly. She's actually the immortal wolf that raised Remus and Romulus." Suddenly she seemed to remember something. "I'm supposed to tell you all about the gods aren't I?" she asked and, when Percy shook his head, continued, "Yeah. Well, you know Roman mythology? All the myths about gods and goddesses that control the forces of nature? Yeah, well they're all real. Jupiter is the ruler of Mt. Olympus. He rules the sky and over the gods. Neptune is god of the sea. Pluto rules over the Underworld. They are the big three, the three brothers. They drew lots to decided who got what. Juno is the queen of the gods. She's married to Jupiter along with being his sister and is goddess of marriage. Apollo and Diana are twins. Apollo is god of music, medicine, oracles, archery, and the sun. Diana is goddess of the hunt, archery, and the moon. Diana is an eternal virgin and girls who choose to do so are made immortal and serve her on the hunt by swearing off boys. These are the Eternal Maidens of Diana. The god Mars is god of war. Often times he's considered another of the original and most powerful. He is son of Jupiter and Juno along with Vulcan. Vulcan is god of blacksmiths and the forge. His wife is Venus, goddess of love and beauty. The goddess of wisdom is Minerva. Messenger of the gods is Mercury, though he does do thievery, some medicine, and is patron to anyone who travels the roads. Ceres is the goddess of the harvest and also my mother. Proserpina, her immortal daughter, is married to Pluto and is goddess of springtime. Vesta is goddess of home and the hearth... umm... those should be the main ones you need to know, so there's your Roman mythology in a nutshell!"

Percy, meanwhile, was going over it in his head. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were the three immortal brothers. Zeus rules over Olympus as king of the gods and over the sky. Poseidon rules over the seas. Hades, the Underworld. They decided who got what by drawing lots. Hera is married to Zeus and is queen of the gods. She also is goddess of marriage. Apollo and Artemis are twins. Apollo is god of music, medicine, prophecy, archery, and the sun. Artemis is his twin sister who is goddess of the hunt, archery, and the moon. She is an eternal maiden and the girls who choose to swear off boys become immortal and serve with her as the Hunters of Artemis. Ares is the god of war and a coward(he wasn't sure where that came from, but somehow knew was true... haha... the god of war a coward...). He, along with Hephaestus, is a son of Zeus and Hera. Ares also has a thing for Aphrodite. Hephaestus is married to Aphrodite and is the god of blacksmiths and forges. Aphrodite is goddess of love and beauty and is determined to have another tragic love story(he didn't know where this came from either but still knew it was true and that he was part of it... poor him...). Athena is the goddess of wisdom and strategies. She didn't much like him, but was willing to give him a chance(what was with all of these random thoughts? You'd think that he'd met all of these immortals!). Hermes is the messenger of the gods who invented the internet and George and Martha, the snakes that live on his caduceus/cell phone, were pretty nice. Hermes is god of thieves, does a little medicine, merchants, and is patron to anyone who travels the roads. Demeter is the goddess of the harvest and apparently Hazel's mother. At this he thought, _Hmmm... wonder if Hazel has a cereal obsession too..._ and again didn't know where it came from! Persephone was her daughter and married Hades, though she comes up for spring and summer, after eating a pomegranate. She was the goddess of springtime and is nice in spring and summer but pretty heartless and uncaring in winter. Hestia is really nice and is goddess of home and the hearth. At this he remembered her saying, "Hope survives best at the hearth."

"Do you have it?" asked Hazel.

Percy simply repeated to her what he had been thinking. She was quite astonished by his knowledge, especially how Ares was a bit of a coward, Aphrodite was with Ares, and Hestia is really nice and kind. Hazel didn't know what to make of him when he told her how Aphrodite was determined he had a tragic love life and Hestia talking to him. She had no idea how he knew Persephone was nice in the spring and summer but uncaring in the winter. And she hadn't told him that she was trapped there after eating a pomegranate! He got quite the look when he told her about Demeter's cereal obsession... even though he was right. He looked like he was holding something back and, when she asked, only answered, "I know more... much more, but I don't think you should know... I don't even know how I know."

All in all, she was most surprised at how he knew about Ceres cereal obsession and a bit annoyed at the fact that he refused to call them by their proper Roman names.

She just decided to let the rest slide and, seeing the time, gave him a quick tour.

"There's the arena. Archery field. Armory." she rattled off names, "Lake. Creek. Water equipment shed."

"Over that way is the dining pavilion." She smiled like she was enjoying a private joke, "Lemme guess, you want to know what we do when it rains?"

Percy just looked at her funny, "Can't you just not make it rain here?"

"W-what?" she cried, totally shocked, "How did you guess that? Besides, rain is good for training, we only do that on festival days."

"Is that all you do here?" complained Percy, gesturing to the many kids focusing solely about becoming better at whatever they were working on, whether it was in archery, swordsmanship, battle training, whatever. "Can't you have fun in between training? Besides, just training doesn't do much for you. You need to actually do things to tell whether or not you're any good... and having fun in between won't do anything harmful..." he trailed off at the incredulous look on her face, "What?"

"How can you say that? You probably haven't seen anything like this in your life!"

Percy shook his head in agreement, "You're right, home was way better than this. I may not remember much at all, but that much I know. Home was way better."

"You can't judge us!" Hazel started in shock, but Percy interrupted, his temper taking control.

"Oh, can't I? It seems to me that you all judged me when I didn't even know what was going on! You all have been judging me since I got here and didn't even allow me an opportunity to defend myself! All I know about myself is that I'm Percy, I'm a horrible archer, I speak Ancient Greek, call the gods by their Greek names, and literally that's it. You all judged the rest of me... now can you yell at me for judging your camp?"

Hazel shocked- never had she met such an outspoken demigod! They weren't supposed to really speak their minds, that was what made the Greeks so weak when they fell to the Romans. But... they always seemed to turn the tables. Like Athena was gracing them when they needed it... Maybe... no! Percy couldn't be a Greek! Those were just campfire stories to scare the little ones who dared stay up after their bedtimes...

"You alright?" Percy asked, going from ranting about unfairness to total concern for her... but why should he feel concern for her? She was one of the people who judged him!

"Yeah... but why do you care? You were just going on and on about how we're so horrible about judging so why shouldn't you judge... then you ask if I, one of the people who judged you, am alright..." Hazel curiously looked him over... he didn't seem to be dangerous... but she'd seen him with that sword and she could tell that he hadn't even broken a sweat...

That's when she realized that he'd been concerned for Rey too, even though she had been mean and attacked him with almost nothing to agitate her. He had offered to help her up, complimented her, and was totally open... He was one of only two people who show so much concern and compassion even if they are the strongest... he was a lot like Jason...


	5. Percy Blows Up For Greeks

**Chapter 5: Percy Blows Up... For Greeks**

"Well... I guess we should get going to your cabin, huh?" Hazel asked awkwardly, seeing how his stay here had been so far from his point of view for the first time.

"Yeah... guess so..." Percy responded, embarrassed at how he had blown up at Hazel.

Said girl simply started to run off and beckoned over her shoulder yelling, "Come on! Mercury cabin is this way!"

Percy started laughing and followed behind her. Soon they reached the biggest cabin in the entire camp. Apparently they kept all of the cabins in a giant X... which he assumed was some Roman numeral or something... he kinda assumed that he wasn't the _most_ interested in school stuff, when he would have sworn he heard someone say, _"Come on, Seaweed Brain!"._ But just as suddenly as it had been there, the voice was gone. He shook it off- all this other stuff was happening, why not hearing voices?

Once he was in full view of the cabins he felt that there was something... wrong with them...

Not only were there only cabins for the main gods and goddesses, but every cabin was almost identical. The only thing that set each cabin apart was some symbol carved on the door. The colors- the same. The architecture- the same. It was like a mini-military camp.

"What's with your cabins?" he asked once he caught up with Hazel.

She gave him a strange look and asked, "What do you mean? They look fine to me."

Percy rolled his eyes and clarified, "No, why are they all pretty much the same?"

"Why wouldn't they be?"

This place was getting stranger and stranger by the second. "Why would they be? Shouldn't Ares cabin be red? What happened to their boar? And why doesn't Demeter have plants surrounding it and on the roof? And where are the chocolate bunnies?"

Hazel was looking at him like he was getting crazier by the second. "Red? Why would Mars cabin be red and why would they have a boar? Ceres doesn't grow plants on their cabin, it would be against camp rules! And what do chocolate bunnies have to do with anything at all?"

Percy opened his mouth to answer, then closed it because he honestly couldn't remember. For some reason he felt that the camps just _should not_ look like that and that Demeter should have their plants and chocolate bunnies, but couldn't for the life of him remember why. "I- I don't know." he answered truthfully, "I just feel like they're too... uniform... similar... what ever happened to individuality? Uniqueness? Why, in the name of Zeus, would they all be the same?" Here, Percy realized that he was starting to rant and shut himself up, but still could feel the strangeness this sight brought him.

"This camp is based on _structure, teachings, obedience,_ we can't have it if we let people get away with all of that... _individuality._ Where did you grow up? With hippies?" Hazel said individuality as if it were the worst and most disgusting word imaginable.

Percy just gave her a withering look and she amended, "Oh, right... no memory... sorry..."

"Why would you base a camp on structure, teachings, and obedience? That's pretty pointless... how would you ever make any progress if all you are taught is how to stay the same?"

Hazel stared at him for a second and asked, "Where do you get this stuff?"

It was Percy's turn to stare and Hazel couldn't help but think that it almost suited him- looking confused. "What do you mean? What stuff? What's so funny?"

Hazel had started laughing, thinking he was kidding. Considering the glare he gave her, she quickly figured out he wasn't. "Where do you come up with this? I mean, come on, what are you, some idiot Greek? Look at their idiotic heroes!" she started to laugh aloud again, not noticing the dark glare Percy kept giving her. "Plus," she continued, unbeknownst to the dangerous situation she was creating, "Look at their gods! I mean, tell me about weak! They wouldn't be able to hold their own against our five year-olds!"

Percy felt a now familiar force trying to hold him back, telling him to not do anything, but, being the stubborn Seaweed Brain he is, he didn't pay it any mind. One minute he was glaring at the girl who dared defy and deface the Greeks, the next he was yelling at her and barely had enough self-control to keep his sword _in_ his pocket. "They are not idiotic! They were the greatest heroes of their ages and very few have ever reached past them! I don't see _you_ holding up the sky! I don't see _you_ battling gods and titans! I don't see _you_ risking your life for your friends! I see an _arrogant, stupid, close-minded _group of _brats_ that can't see past their own _egos_! Oh, I'll _tell_ you about weak! The _weak_ are those who can't understand the importance of history, arts, ingenuity, and _not just raw power_. The _weak_ are those who don't even listen to each side of the story! Those who are willing to incarcerate someone without proper proof or reason for suspicion! I'd like to see your _highly trained_ soldiers take on what they had to face, and do it without crying to Lupa!"

Hazel was clearly in shock, as were the campers who had stopped to watch. Percy honestly didn't care, he was still seething about how rude she had been... the the thought struck him- why did he care so much about Greeks? Wasn't he supposed to be a _Roman_ demi-god? Shouldn't he be bad mouthing them as much as Hazel? What was wrong with him? He didn't have time to worry about that and stormed off towards the forest, leaving confused campers and a perplexed Hazel behind.

"What do you mean, he's not one of us?"

_Child, do you not sense it? He does not belong to our world, yet the goddess sent him to us and took Jason._

"Wait! Which goddess? I thought Olympus was quiet! And why would she take Jason and leave us with... _him_? He's pretty good with a sword, but Jason's the only one in the past few centuries able to really handle one well... everyone else simply used other means..."

_Calm yourself, child. You must not get too excited about this. There is nothing I can do and no more I can tell you, I have sworn on the river that I not meddle and we must let this play out. I simply hope Perseus is as amazing as I was led to believe. Then again, he did mention that young Perseus relied more on instinct in a battle than anything..._

"Lupa... I do not understand... What is it that you want me to do, if it is not help locate Jason? We need our leader back!"

_Child, you misunderstand what the goddess did by taking Jason and leaving Perseus. She took not one, but _two_ leaders. They did a switch, of sorts. Neither shall remember a thing and have to earn trust. That is your job, my pup. Befriend him. From what I've heard that's about all it'll take. The rest will fall into place._

"I- I understand, Lupa."

_Good. I'm sure you'll actually like him once you get to know him. In truth, he is quite like Jason. And his sister... Now, you understand that none of this leaves this room, correct?_

"Correct. I will tell no one and do everything in my power to befriend Perseus. I'm just afraid my best may not be good enough. He seemed a little... standoffish..."

The wolf chuckled good-naturedly and asked, _Would you not also be suspicious of people who hold a sword at your throat, challenge you, and still take you as a prisoner, even though you have no memories other than your first name? I'm sure it'll be fine... your only problem may be the fact that he's a boy who picks up his strays... who makes his own family and protects them with his life. It may not be a simple task to earn his trust now that he's seen your intimidating side, but I know that you are up to it. Do well... Reyna, my pup._

**_A/N:Okay, first off I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated soon! I just couldn't get this chapter where I wanted it, then we went away for a long weekend. I just got this last night, but I was so tired I figured that I probably should get some sleep. You know, necessary bodily function? Still didn't get a ton, but that's mainly due to my little brother who decided to wake me up at six in the morning. It's not a school day! I may be a morning bird, but this is ridicules! Anyway, I'm so so so so so so sorry and I'll try to make the next chapter worth it... I hope. I'm still having trouble not rushing ahead. Thanks for reading, and review if you have about a minute and aren't a total jerk. If you _**are**_a total jerk, then I don't really care if you don't review, so HA! Again, thanks, bye._**


	6. Cooling Down

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry I haven't update for a while, but I had a really good reason! I didn't want to have two more filler-ish chapters, so I was going to have the next chapter in this one, but I couldn't get Reyna to work out right talking to Percy. This isn't the longest chapter, so I hope I can get her more the way I picture her for next chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I know I haven't put up a disclaimer, but, to be honest, I don't know how any of you can mistake me for a guy in, like, his forties. Sorry, if you really thought I did, but I do not, nor will I probably ever own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 6: Cooling Down

He was running away from his problems, but didn't really care. All that mattered at the moment was getting away. Far away from those that made this all so confusing. He was _supposed_ to be Roman... but something... something about their strict regima... their harsh rules... their humorless attitude... just felt so... so... _wrong_... Why would a Roman demi-god protect the Greeks? Why would a Roman demi-god wish for freedom? Of choices... of culture... of hearth... Why is he unable to stand by, while others riddicule people he has never met? Why does it feel so... _off_ for him to be here? Shouldn't it be like home, or something?

"_Hope survives best at the hearth."_

He blinked, and shook his head. _What was that?_ He wondered as he slowed a little in his escapade.

"_Come on, Seaweed Brain."_

This was getting seriously freaky. What's with all the voices taking up residence in poor, amnesiatic boys' heads these days?

Suddenly he got an image of some girl rolling her eyes when he told her something, and almost smiled. He seemed to be doing a lot of almosts today. Almost fitting in. Almost understanding them. Almost not blowing up at them...

There was nothing that could be done about it, though, so he felt that he couldn't really worry about that now. Especially since his little escapade left him lost in a place he has no idea about.

…...

"Hazel!"

The brown haired girl turned from her fuming long enough to acknowledge her friend. They may not always get along, but Reyna was a really good friend once you got to know her and earned her trust. "Hey, Rey. What do want me for? I thought you were in that meeting with Lupa..."

"I was... but have you seen Percy? I realize I was a little standoffish earlier, and I figured if we're going to be training in the same place, we might as well be able to get along."

"Good luck." Hazel replied, her eyes that matched her name flickering with anger. "I don't know how he's ever going to be able to get along here... he started shouting at me because I was insulting Greeks and thought he was kidding after he started going off about individuality and all that. It was bloody annoying. Just stormed off, he did, after having a yelling match with me..."

Reyna realized he must have really screamed at her to get her British accent out. "You're going Brit on me, Hay, calm down a bit and explain to me what happened..."

She blinked, "I'm going Brit? Wow... I was angrier than I thought... It was just... he was insulting our way of life... because I was insulting someone else's...

"Yeah, I think if we're going to have him in training at all, we need to just avoid the topic of Greeks as a general rule of thumb... wanna just relax for a while? There's no way you're going to anything progressive done in _that_ worked up state..."

"Yeah, okay, I'll head back to my cabin and cool off for a while... but try to keep him away from me, if you can, alright, Rey?"

"I'll do my best, but I'm not Alpha here."

Both smirked at the thought of Alpha, but headed their separate directions. Hazel, to her cabin to try and calm down. Reyna, to get someone to help her search the woods for Percy.


	7. Stumped and Missing Dinner

**Chapter 7: Stumped and Missing Dinner**

He was officially stumped. Literally, he was _sitting on a stump!_ How sad is that?

"I need to figure out how I'm supposed to get along with them, but how can I do that if I can't even find my way back?"

Percy sat in thought for a few moments, then added, "And I probably should stop talking to myself, too..."

"Got that right." said a voice from the underbrush nearby.

"I don't suppose you can help with that, hmm?" Percy asked sarcastically.

A wood nymph melted from the tree in front of him and said, "You never know, Perseus. I would have thought you of all people would know not to underestimate anyone, or did that go with your memory, if the rumors are to be believed?"

With a small laugh, Percy admitted, "It's probably my mood. Sorry, if I stepped on anyone's roots you know."  
The nymph seemed amused and answered, "Of course, how could I not accept your apology?"

This served to simply confuse him, amusing the nymph even more. "What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

Seeming to realize something, the sprite put a hand to her mouth and gasped. "The rumors _are_ true... You have no memories, do you?"

"I have some, it's just they like to manifest themselves as random things that don't make sense and voices in my head."

Seeing he wasn't holding her teasing against her, she commented sincerely. "That must be awful, what do you plan on doing?"

"As of the moment, getting back to the military camp is about as far ahead as I'm planning."

"Well, why didn't you say so! Follow me, I'll show you. Dinner's going to be starting soon and I'm expected to show my respects to Lupa for housing me in the woods anyways."

That's when the wayward hero realized many of the other nymphs in the surrounding trees were heading out through the trees, presumably towards the Academy.

"Oh. Yeah, lead on... umm... what's your name? You already know I'm Percy."

The nymph just giggled and introduced herself. "I'm Holly. You know, holly tree? Yeah, I'm newer, so I guess I simply can sympathize more with the whole 'military regime' thing. I'm only a tree nymph, and _I'm_ expected to be exactly on time!"

Percy pulled a face and replied, "Yikes, I'm the newbie, so I guess it's probably just as bad for you, right?"

"Not quite, apparently I'm the only one of us two that has any memory prior to today."

Percy conceded the point with laughter, and they, talking amiably, walked into the woods- the opposite way Percy had been facing.

* * *

Pacing back and forth, Reyna was almost ready to admit defeat. She knew that getting Percy on their side, especially after his _oh, so warm_ welcome, would be a challenge, but to not even be able to _find him!_ It was ridiculous! But did he care? Probably not.

Fuming, the frustrated girl stomped half-way to the dining pavilion. Realizing what her fellow soldiers would see, she quickly gathered herself.

"Focus, Reyna. Focus! Lupa said you had to befriend him, not be his best friend within the hour! Now, be a good role model, and be responsible!"

"You also should talk to someone about your problems instead of bottling them up, like always."

Without even sparing a glance to see the newcomer's identity, Reyna replied. "Ha, ha. Very funny, Maddy. Even funnier than the last time you did it."

Smiling mischievously, Maddy smiled and said, "Why, thank you. I know I'm hilarious, but it's nice to get confirmation. Now, who is this person you're supposed to befriend? It wouldn't happen to be the son of Poseidon we brought here earlier, now would it?"

"You know it should be _Neptune_ not Poseidon, Mads."

Stopping, Maddy looked Reyna in the eyes and only stated, "We both know it's Poseidon, don't we Rey."

Looking at her younger friend, Reyna found herself confronted with Minerva's rarest gift- the grey eyes that, in their purest form, seemed to pierce a person's soul. Their very essence.

Sighing, Reyna only gave a slight nod- enough confirmation to please her friend, but vague enough to soothe her conscience. Knowing that by now it'd be a lost cause, she dragged her brilliant friend over to the armory.

"Yes, that boy is Percy Jackson. And he is a son of Poseidon. According to Lupa, they didn't just take Jason, they took Jason from here and Percy from wherever Greek demi-gods are... we... 'exchanged leaders' according to her...but..." Reyna hesitantly trailed off, unsure of how Maddy might see what she wanted to say,

"He just doesn't seem the type?"

"Yes! Exactly, he may have beat me, but that doesn't say much. I _despise_ using a sword- you know that, my friends know that, but he fights me once, and suddenly he can tell that I'm an archer or knife-wielder. Who does that? Not even Bobby is that good, and Percy's the son of the _sea god!_ For gods sakes, if he weren't clueless I'd probably seriously consider dating him!"

Smirking at her friend's outburst, Maddy raised an eye-brow. "You're just upset that he's so like Jason, but so not that you're feeling like a bad friend for ever comparing the two, am I right?"

Laughing a little, Reyna asked, "You too, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. Minute he woke up. It's just... he isn't the smartest or the strongest but he's willing and ready and... seems to be the kind of person who'll surprise you, just you wait. I dunno. I'm generally a pretty good judge of people's character, but Percy Jackson is still an enigma. Perhaps he's one of those people we're not really meant to understand?"

Shaking her head, Reyna just said, "I haven't a clue, Maddy, but let's just go to dinner. He'll probably find his way back here eventually, and, if he doesn't, well, he obviously isn't as good as everyone claims."

Maddy agreed with a smile, and they walked off to dinner just as the chimes rang**.**


End file.
